Drinking buddies
by Nithela
Summary: A drabble about Minato and Jiraiya, who have had the time of their lives in a local bar. No plot, just humour and a bit of fluff. A dancing ero-sennin. A clumsy Yondaime. A cat. Sake. Can it get better? Yes, if we include Kushina.


**Nithela speaks/rants:**** My first Naruto fanfic. After reading chapter 382 and all that, I couldn't resist writing something that had to do with our favorite pervert. And Minato! He hasn't got enough space in the manga and about ten seconds of screentime in the anime, but who _can't_ love him?**

**So, here they are. Drunk as... yeah... in a little drabble. I know Minato is OOC since he's supposed to be stoic and all that, but hey, people tend to get OOC when they are drunk irl, and he's just a human after all. Jiraiya must have rubbed off on him in _some_ way, ne? And Kushina... well. She is tired. She is pregnant. It wouldn't help killing him verbally in his state. Please excuse her. **

**Warnings: Um... Slightly OOC I suppose, a curse word somewhere, and drunkenness. Possible spoiler alert for those who haven't read the manga.**

* * *

The night was silent, with the moon bathing the dark buildings in its pale light, absorbing every color. The streets of Konoha village were empty, except from two figures moving down the main road. No one was awake to hear them, but if they had been, they would have wished that they never had seen or heard anything. Said figures were singing happily on some old tune with a distinct drunken slur contaminating the notes, though they didn't seem to care. The younger half of the odd pair swung an empty sake bottle in his hand, but he wasn't really aware of its presence. His companion had an unlit pipe hanging from the corner of his mouth and he smiled goofily as they continued killing the hymn with raspy voices. A stray cat stopped dead in its tracks halfway across the street as it noticed the drunken men staggering in its direction. A pair of sky blue eyes fixated on the animal with great effort, and a lopsided grin spread over his face. He began walking a little faster, making the other – who had slung an arm around his shoulders, albeit it was not certain who was supporting who – almost lose his balance.

"Look! A kitty!" The younger male giggled, pointing at the frozen feline with the hand that was holding the bottle. He eyed said container for a moment, peered down its throat, shrugged and threw it over his shoulder before letting go of his drinking buddy and staggering towards his goal. "Heeere kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The other promptly fell to the side with a loud thud at the sudden absence of his living crutch.

"Eeeey, who turned the world around?" He slurred in an offended manner, not moving to get up even though half his face was buried in the gravel. The blonde spun around at the sound and stared at the lump on the dusty ground. Then he began giggling.

"Baka sensei, it's you who's lying down." He said happily.

"Reschpect your elders, brat!" The fallen man scolded his former student, lifting his hand from the ground to point threateningly at him. He was still lying in the exact same position… which didn't give his words the wished effect. He seemed to realize this and tried to get up, muttering curses while the younger man kept voicing his amusement.

Suddenly, a door right behind the happy blonde opened and a silhouette stepped out before taking the scruff of his neck in a vice-grip. The man in question let out a surprised sound and managed turning around to see who it was, and his face lit up in a smile as he recognized the beautiful, red-haired woman that was his fiancé.

"Kushina! Baby!" He exclaimed, lifting his arms and charging forward to give embrace her, but she let go of him and stepped aside. He, not prepared for such an action, missed her completely and fell face-first into the doorpost of their home. A gleeful laugh was heard from his sensei, who had finally gotten up and retrieved the lost bottle. When he noticed that it was emptied of its contents, though, he threw it aside again and continued pointing and laughing at the now offended blonde that got up to his feet while massaging his aching forehead.

"What did you do that for?" He whined towards Kushina, whose eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You promised to be home _three_ _hours _ago, Namikaze Minato!" She said, venom dripping from every word. "You have a meeting with the advisors tomorrow, and you go drinking with _him_ of all people?!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to keep herself from voicing _exactly_ what she thought about her partner's little nightly escapade with his pervert sensei.

"Go to bed. I'll kill you later." She said tiredly when she at last had avoided the upcoming fit.

Minato muttered sulkily at his fiancé and did as he was told, disappearing into the shadows of their hallway. A moment later, the other two could hear a thud and a crash, followed by a loud curse and finally "Sorry! I'll buy a new one…err, _ones_, tomorrow!"

Kushina sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The quiet humming of a tune made her look at the white-haired man in front of her. He was currently busy peering in through their neighbor's bedroom window.

"Jiraiya-sama…" She sighed. The sannin turned his head towards her with a stupid smile all over his face.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you go home too?"

"Ah! That's where I was heading!" He said happily, swaying a little as he looked around. "Uh… buh…"

"You _do_ know in which direction it is, right?"

Jiraiya looked lost, and she pointed to her left while wondering how the heck he was able to find his way when he was alone and drunk. Maybe he didn't, or maybe he followed someone else home. Well, the latter was probably the case.

The sannin thanked her, waved… and began walking to the right. She slapped a hand over her face but couldn't help but smile at the idiot's little jumps and dance steps as he went on. She caught up with him easily and took hold of his arm, gently but firmly turning him around.

"_That_ way." She said, steering him a couple of steps in the other direction. "Just go straight forward until you see your house, okay?"

"I can do that!" He giggled, still swaying. Kushina walked beside the wobbly man a couple of meters before deciding that he would end up in the lake or something if he went on his own. She turned ninety degrees, pulling the drunken sannin with her in the direction of hers and Minato's house.

"I guess you can sleep over." She sighed while giving the arm she steered him with an affectionate pat.

"Ye're a fantastic girl, y'know that?" Jiraiya almost sang before swaying a bit too much to the left and repeated his student's rendezvous with the doorpost. Kushina couldn't help but laugh as he massaged his aching head and gave it a glare that promised death. The pain, however, seemed to make the sannin sober up a little and there were no other incidents as she pulled out a futon and spare sheets from a closet and left it with him in the living room.

To the redheaded kunoichi's surprise, Minato was still awake when she prepared to get to bed. When she slipped underneath the cover, he turned to face her with a sleepy look on his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled drowsily, shockingly blue eyes half-lidded with combined sleepiness and drunkenness. Kushina couldn't even try to conjure up a scolding look and patted his cheek tiredly. The blonde stubble there tickled her palm, making her smile.

"Just go to sleep." She whispered. Minato nodded and put an arm around her waist.

"Love you."

His hand stroked over the roundness of her belly, sensing the life that soon was going to take all of their time and love.

"Both of you."

Kushina leaned forward and kissed her fiancé, snuggling as close as she could without actually melting into his chest. He smelled of sake and smoke from the bar, but she didn't really care.

"You know you're going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow, right?"

The respectable hokage of Konoha answered her with a low snore.

* * *

**I really love these three, and I'm thinking of doing some kind of "the morning after" - epilogue. Well, we will see what I do. Review?**


End file.
